


Take My Breath Away

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06), ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Asthma, Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: Steve's lungs always pick the worst possible time to give out on him.





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zanbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/gifts).



Eyes glinting with burning fire, posture strong and confident. Perfect curls and ruby lips. Steve had been a goner from the moment he laid eyes on Peggy Carter. She was exactly the kind of woman that made Steve weak in the knees and knocked the wind from his lungs. The type of woman who usually wouldn't give a punk like him a first glance, let alone a second.

The type of woman who, without a doubt, should _never_ be between his legs, licking a stripe along the underside of his cock. 

Yet, here they were. All Steve could do was stare at Peggy as she worked her magic, licking and sucking in a way that had Steve biting back moans and gasps. Her hands rubbed thin thighs, digging into pale flesh. She wanted to hear Steve’s noises. She wanted him to let go and be uniquely hers while they were alone. 

“M-Ms. Carter, you, uhm, you’re sure you want to keep going?” Steve stuttered, bucking his hips slightly as Peggy gave his dick a light scrape with her teeth. 

Peggy looked up to see Steve covering his eyes with his arms and biting his lip. It was beautiful. _Steve_ was beautiful. 

“I wouldn’t be down here if I wasn’t sure, soldier.” Peggy said. 

Steve nodded. Peggy toyed with the slit of his penis, her lips curling up at the redness of the blond’s sunken cheeks. Steve was so easy. She took him into her mouth entirely, moving her tongue along a vein on the underside of Steve’s dick. A wheeze made her slow down, circling the head as she stroked his shaft with her hand. The wheezing kept building until it became a hacking cough. Peggy abandoned the blow job completely. 

“Steve? Are you alright?” Peggy asked, standing up so she could place a hand on Steve’s chest. 

Steve sat up, his back heaving with the force of his coughs. His hand clutched at his chest as he gasped for air. His lungs were on fire, his chest ached; it was a full-blown asthma attack. Unbelievable. 

“Steve, talk to me. Do you need water? I’ll get you water.” Peggy said. 

Steve grabbed her wrist. He gestured to his bag across the room, then made a motion to his mouth. Peggy gave him a confused look. Steve kept pointing at his bag, the gesture becoming desperate. 

“My God, your inhaler!” Peggy exclaimed, rushing over to the bag and digging the device out. 

She brought the inhaler to Steve and tilted his chin up, pushing the nozzle between Steve lips and pushing the plunger down. Steve took as deep a breath as possible and Peggy repeated the motion. Steve’s coughs calmed and his face returned to its normal hue. Peggy pressed a kiss to the corner of Steve’s lips before sighing in relief. She couldn’t believe she had forgotten about Steve’s asthma. Their activities had been rather strenuous. It was only natural that Steve’s lungs would revolt. 

“Sorry.” Steve rasped. 

“Well, I’m certainly glad you had your inhaler. I was worried you were going to pass out on me. Can’t have that from one little romp, can we?” Peggy asked, cupping Steve’s cheek. 

A blush colored Steve’s cheeks again. Without his lungs trying to expel themselves from his body, Steve had time to actually be embarrassed. Peggy had been so kind. She _liked_ him, wanted to be intimate with him, and he couldn’t even handle it. His body was too frail. 

“I’m sorry. I ruined the mood.” Steve said. 

“It isn’t your fault. In fact, I’m flattered.” Peggy said, smirking. 

“What?” 

“Can’t say I’ve taken anyone’s breath away like that before.” 

Steve laughed. “You take my breath away every time I see you.” 

“Such a sweet talker.” 

Steve’s face flushed at the compliment. Peggy smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Next time, she would take it a bit slower. She couldn’t let anything happen to her best soldier before he could end the war.


End file.
